Galt
Galt was a close friend of Fleck Blackstar's and a member of Blackstar Company. Biography ''The Black Star of Kingston Born the son of a miner on Golden Coast, Fleck was among the Trekkers who fled to Natalia, with his father presumably dying either during the invasion or the defense led by King Gerrard. Unlike his friend Fleck, Galt seemed well-adjusted to life in Natalia, feeling that their fathers' sacrifice was best-honored with being carefree and happy. However, when Fleck was made a captain and named head of the new Black Star Company of miners, Galt willingly joined the group as a lieutenant. He took part in the excavation of Burnley's Colliery, but his anger towards Gavin over the accidental injury of Fleck led to the younger rabbit fleeing into the Low Bleaks. Galt took over training of Black Star Company while Fleck was injured, and did not continue the practice of reciting their oath. His and Fleck's relationship was strained following the former's recovery, and he later tried to dissuade Fleck from leading a search for Gavin. The two eventually began to reconcile, but during the Battle of Ayman Lake the pair were carried away from [[Natalia (ship)|''Natalia]] and ended up on shore. Galt refused Fleck's pleas for them to return and aid King Whitson Mariner, and fled into the surrounding woods. ''The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner Galt made his way along a river away from Ayman Lake, passing the future site of Halfway Harbor and eventually making a raft that he used to float to an island. Exhausted and starving, Galt ate some unfamiliar yellow berries and fell into a fevered dream, in which he saw himself traveling into Natalia's southwest. After recovering, Galt built himself a shelter and began living off the land, only to discover that he had hostile neighbors in the form of the Dragons. Galt took to wearing a mask to keep himself hidden, and set traps to keep himself safe. Galt eventually witnessed the forging of an alliance between the dragons and renegade rabbits under Lord Grimble. His old comrade Massie Burnson and Prince Lander later fell into one of his traps, and Galt was reluctant to free them due to his being seen as a traitor. However, the pair convinced him to help them based on the capture of Queen Lillie, as well as Lander's promise that he would pardon or seek pardon for Galt's offenses. To that end, Lander gave Galt the Green Ember and sent him to inform King Whitson of what was happening. Galt fulfilled his errand and received a full pardon from Whitson; however, he refused the invitation to rejoin the Trekkers. Galt instead expressed the desire to follow his dream, which he believed would lead him to a community of wild rabbits whom he would help to build a society based on the ideal of equality. Despite this, he came to the aid of Massie and Lander in helping Queen Lillie escape her captors, and with them managed to board ''Steadfast. In the ensuing battle between that ship and Desolation, he came to Whitson's aid in his duel with Captain Grimble, surrounding the renegade alongside various other rabbits. ''The Green Ember'' Prologue After washing up onto shore, Galt abandons Fleck, Prince Lander, and King Whitson and runs into the woods. Physical appearance Galt appeared to be a somewhat lanky buck with coal-black fur. He wore a dark tunic, puffy pants, and a belt, and he carried a sword at his hip. Personality and traits Galt was a friendly, good-natured rabbit, and much admired his friend Fleck Blackstar despite not sharing Fleck's desire for vigilance. He also seems to have had an aversion to interacting with the royal family, possibly due to his own humble origins. Galt also demonstrated great pride in being a coal miner, and a desire to return to that life and find peace in Natalia. However, when faced with going back into the Battle of Ayman Lake after escaping from it, Galt balked at the notion and tried to discourage Fleck from taking that course. During his subsequent solitude, Galt seems to have developed or affirmed in himself an opinion against "making one buck higher than another", and sought to build a society based on that ideal. Gallery Category:Black Star Company Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Good articles Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters